


尽头 4

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun





	尽头 4

　　唇瓣落在伤口上，血液一点点被舔舐干净，谢金像一只野兽舔噬着皮肤汲取着温暖，舌尖扫过喉结的时候李鹤东打了个冷战，谢金恶作剧似的轻轻咬了一口耸动的喉结后低声细语，“别怕……”  
　　回应谢金的是李鹤东的拥抱。  
　　不知道谁先动手扯了对方的衣服，李鹤东的腰上半挂不挂着衬衣，裤子松松垮垮的落在腿间，谢金的上身早没了衣服，两个人早已接吻过无数次，对彼此身体的熟悉感也刻入骨髓。  
　　浴室放着热水，廊灯打下柔和的光影，谢金背抵着墙，手不安分的在李鹤东的腰上摩挲着，腰间的软肉细腻柔软，怎么摸也摸不够，李鹤东勾着他的脖子，鼻尖在谢金的脖子处来回蹭着，近乎贪婪的嗅着不真实又熟悉的味道，时不时用牙齿在皮肤上啃舐，牙尖划过锁骨，坏心眼的用了力，皮肤上留下红色的印子，灯光下格外诱惑。  
　　撩拨的人恨不得立刻拆了吞进肚子里去。  
　　谢金气得牙痒痒，把人捞过来细细的亲吻着，口齿交缠，交换着口腔里的津液，舌尖勾着上颚的敏感地带，。  
　　浴缸足够容得下两个成年男人，雾气氤氲着，镜子里映着迷糊的影子，谢金的手指滑到穴口探了探，挑眉在李鹤东耳边坏心眼的舔了一下，“好紧啊？东哥就没有再找过其他人？”  
　　脸瞬间涨得通红，李鹤东摇摇头，身体前端的欲望早已抬起了头，言语下的刺激比身体的刺激更让人情动。  
　　一根手指顺着温热的水慢慢的刺进了身体里，李鹤东闷哼一声，扬起后颈，谢金的手掌在他胸前来回游走，酥麻感瞬间传遍全身，刺激着大脑头皮，谢金的手握紧李鹤东前端的时候，体内的手指也按到了某一点凸起，捻转着压了下去。  
　　李鹤东的声音立刻变了调，呼吸急促失了频率，谢金轻轻地咬着他的后颈，明显就要给他个痛快，手上的力道加重了一些上上下下撸动着柱身，手指不时地刺激前段，李鹤东在颤栗的抖动中就射了出来，白浊打在水面上，显得格外艳糜。  
　　“你的身体比之前更淫荡了，一根手指就能让你射出来。”  
　　挑逗的话让李鹤东羞得无地自容，他深知谢金有心折腾他，自己曾经跟过他半年，也知道他那些手段要折腾自己，自己肯本扛不住。  
　　长夜漫漫，春宵难熬。  
　　眼一闭心一横，“谢爷你……直接进来吧。”  
　　“那可不行。”  
　　谢金细细的吻着着李鹤东后背的纹身，舌尖扫过蝴蝶骨，眼睛眯着看着眼前赤裸的人，皮肤通红，一双眼睛湿漉漉，眼角还挂着几点泪珠儿，下身一紧，怎么这么欠收拾呢？  
　　“我怎么舍得呢……会疼，既然做了，就要痛快，要爽，不是么？”  
　　谢金一只手的手指在在李鹤东的体内不安分的来来回回进出，另一只手拉着李鹤东的手就摸上了自己的胯下。  
　　巨大而滚烫，前段流出的清液滑腻，他握住谢金的东西，上下撸动着，他能感觉到柱身上的青筋暴起，想到过一会儿这个东西就会进入自己的身体内，穴口的嫩肉又紧了几分。  
　　手指变成三根的时候，甬道已经熟热的可以接受巨物，李鹤东背对着谢金，下半身被谢金拉进水中半跪着，有着水的润滑，进入明显方便的多，谢金一只手扶着自己的东西在穴口研磨着，头进去后立刻又退了出来，来来回回好几次，就是坏心眼的不进去，磨得穴口一张一合的好不淫糜，他的另一只手也没闲着，摸上李鹤东的东西再次刺激的柱身站了起来。  
　　“谢爷……”  
　　李鹤东快被自己身体内的那团火烧没了理智，他向后挪了挪，企图把身后能带给他欢乐的东西吞进体内，  
　　“你现在该说什么？宝贝儿？”  
　　谢金诱惑着眼前的人，他低沉的声音对于李鹤东来说比春药还刺激，李鹤东战战栗栗说出来谢金想听的那句话。  
　　“爷……操我……”  
　　谢金下身一挺，肉棒全部进入了那处销魂窟。  
　　两个人同时抽了口气。  
　　紧，真的紧，又紧又热，谢金刚进去就被紧致的穴夹得险些失了精关，他拍了拍李鹤东的臀，“放松点。”  
　　李鹤东喘着气，努力的放松着身体，多年没有容纳过巨大，刚没入的时候只感觉到了疼。  
　　谢金尝试抽插了几下，待甬道习惯了之后，便大开大合的操干起来。  
　　碰上体内的那点之后，李鹤东的声音彻底变了样，之前粗重的喘息转成了莫名的呻吟，谢金一直手扶着他的腰，一只手撸动着前段的欲望，前后两处的快感刺激的李鹤东瞬间失了理智。  
　　“轻点……慢点……别……啊……”  
　　穴口并不像主人那样口是心非，它极力的留住让他身体感到快活的东西，记忆深处的快感在身体里爆开，尾椎处的快感刺激的头皮发麻。  
　　之前后入的方式很快就让李鹤东达到了欲望的顶端，在他快要释放的时候，谢金突然停了下来，换了一种更为温和的方式，他把人按在了墙壁上，身下一深一浅的抽插着甬道。冰凉的瓷砖，贴着胸前的红樱和身下的欲望，冰火两重天的刺激使得神经的快感放大，欲望释放不出来的感觉更加让他深感折磨，甬道一深一浅的进出疏解不了体内的火，他的手勾着身后的人，颤抖的声音压制不住渴望。  
　　“谢爷……你别折磨我了……”  
　　谢金眸色一紧，唇靠近李鹤东，含着李鹤东的唇珠，身下加紧了抽插的动作。  
　　“……嗯……”  
　　呼吸的频率越发急促，李鹤东耳边听着谢金粗重的喘息声，敏感的耳垂被谢金含着，两个人一前一后的射了出来。  
　　李鹤东射在了谢金的手里，谢金射在了李鹤东体内，滚烫的打在某一点上，激的李鹤东一个激灵，谢金坏心眼的把东西抹在了眼前人的嘴唇上，自己又轻轻啄了一下。  
　　两个人胸贴背站了一会儿，平息了一下急促的心跳，谢金把东西抽出来，离开穴口的时候，带出的白色淫液拉出细长的丝，他把李鹤东转过身，吻落在眉眼，鼻梁，最后两个人交唤了一个长吻，暂时结束了这场交合。  
　　夜漫漫被黑色的雨浸染，春色弥散从不知倦。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　谢金站在阳台上抽着烟，烟头烟灰已经落了一地，远处其实没有好看的景色，雨已经不像之前下的那么大了，淅淅沥沥笼罩在老北京的上空，如同一副泼墨画，犀利的描绘着。  
　　  
　　李鹤东沉睡着，脸上的酡红经久不散，时不时的皱眉眉，口中呢喃着不知道在说什么。  
　　  
　　也听不清楚说的什么。  
　　  
　　谢金眸色暗沉，他掐了烟，走到床边侧躺下，支着头看着近在咫尺的人，手慢慢的靠近李鹤东的咽喉。  
　　  
　　掐下去。  
　　  
　　内心深处咆哮着，怨毒的心思在翻涌着，谢金的手搭在了喉咙那最脆弱的地方，只要他用力一捏，眼前这个让自己经受七年牢狱之灾的人就可以彻底在世界上消失了。  
　　  
　　手迟迟地搭在那里，却怎么也用不上力。  
　　  
　　李鹤东似乎梦见了什么，翻了个身，谢金的手下意识的挪了挪，李鹤东露出整个后背，背上连同脖颈上的红印提醒着眼前的人，他们刚刚还在欢好。  
　　  
　　“谢爷。”  
　　  
　　谢金答应了一声，他以为李鹤东发现自己的动作，等着李鹤东接下来的话。  
　　  
　　迟迟没有动静，谢金探身，发现李鹤东刚刚似乎在说梦话。  
　　  
　　“东东？”  
　　  
　　谢金试探着喊了一声，回应他的只有李鹤东悠长安稳的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　认命般的躺下，谢金从身后环上李鹤东的腰，几年不见，李鹤东似乎比以前胖了一点，腰上软乎乎的暖着谢金的大手，他另一只手伸过去拉过被子给两个人盖上，又压实了被角。  
　　  
　　李鹤东的身子滚烫，他想起来当时送外卖的小哥似乎说，有一袋子药，刚想起身，李鹤东又不安分的动了起来。  
　　  
　　李鹤东睡得并不安稳，他本就容易在深夜里惊醒，但是今天身体不舒服，加上跟谢金的那场不知道多少次的欢好，整个人迷糊的难受，他只感觉到有一个温厚宽实的胸口，很温暖，靠着十分舒服，他身体本能的靠近，紧紧的抱住了。  
　　  
　　“……谢金……”  
　　  
　　谢金拍了拍他的后背，“我在呢。”  
　　  
　　梦话其实最为真实。  
　　  
　　它不会伪装你的真实想法，它反映了大脑的直接认知。  
　　  
　　谢金想起这句话。  
　　  
　　谢金把李鹤东的头埋进自己的胸口，自己的下巴靠在他的头顶，眼睛里闪过一丝落寞。  
　　  
　　满是欺骗开始的感情，还有可能吗？  
　　  
　　对于以前的谢金来说，他肯定会回答，没有。  
　　  
　　一开始就欺骗就注定了一开始就是错的，错的路是走不出来正确的答案。  
　　  
　　可是，对于现在的谢金来说呢？  
　　  
　　他不知道答案。  
　　  
　　也没有答案让他可以寻找。  
　　  
　　人生本就没有什么对错，只有后悔与不后悔。  
　　  
　　认识李鹤东，你后悔吗？  
　　  
　　之前后悔过，之后……他还是不知道。  
　　  
　　他说服不了自己。  
　　  
　　一切都是未知，一切都是没有尽头的路，需要他不停地走，不停地走，就算荆棘遍地，头破血流，也得走下去。  
　　  
　　


End file.
